inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive12
Torb~Tobu I know ! XD You're welcome ! ^_^ Ah, but I kinda think it's true, because, if you say Torb with the Japanese accent, it becomes like 'Tobu' xD SnowyBoy❄ 18:37, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Same xD And yeah, so Torb lol. And yup, I saw it ! xD Already 11 archives ! Nice ! (Though, your admin, that's why xD) SnowyBoy❄ 20:37, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Redirect Hi Lord! I just want to tell u that when u add the redirect thing on the navigation templates please be sure to change the name in the Tnavbar as well because it becomes useless otherwise and you'd have to search the template's new name if you want to edit it so it becomes a longer process. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 15:45, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Yukimura What is Yukimura's requirements in Chrone Stone? ShawnFroste9 (talk) 17:32, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for bothering you, sorry. ShawnFroste9 (talk) 17:36, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Delete Request Hi! Could you please delete Rairu? Thanks. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 17:57, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Question Unfortunately, yes :( The Parallel Stone appears after you beat The Excellar. You can only challenge them if you connect both games. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:34, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Parallel Stones are special objects only encountered in the game, such as Raimon Ikemen Contest or Aliea Gakuen Strikes Back. They do not have impact on the main story, but you can recieve hissatsu waza or Skills depending on the decision you take. P.S. : The Sangoku with Seiei Hei Pawn "mini-story" is also a parallel stone event. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 21:00, January 31, 2013 (UTC) No problem ~ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 21:03, January 31, 2013 (UTC) User Could you ban Baclktn? The user uses his user page and talk page to advertise (Which I already removed). Thanks, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 03:15, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Opinion Hi Lord! Could i ask your opinion on something? I can't decide what to name the new addition of the chrono stone navigation template. At first i used "A new Challenge" then i changed it to "Second Stage Children" then Torch changed it back to "A New Challenge" saying that it's better. If you have any ideas on what to name it please tell me :) Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 09:30, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok I renamed it btw do u know any website on which u can watch English subs of InaChronostone because I haven't seen any episode in english subs since the one hour special. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 15:03, February 2, 2013 (UTC) One more question. Can i replace Shinsuke's main picture with this http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shinsuke_CS39_HQ.png. If not then your free to delete the picture Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 18:22, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Feida and Second Stage Children Hey Lord! I watched the episode 39 in french subs and a lot of things are revealed in this episode. And we made an error on the Second Stage Children's page : Second Stage Children and Feida are different. Feida is made up of several Second Stage Children who want to control the world, they launched a war against El Dorado one year ago. But it's obvious that a lot of SSC aren't with Feida. I can't create the page because it tells me there's already one... but it is a redirection to Second Stage Children's page... If you could do something, so I could create the page, I'd be grateful ! Torch92 (talk) 10:41, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Could you delete all pages in the category for deletion and all redirects? The Peko page, along with the Porto page for Vamp Time need to be renamed so they don't include parenthesis. Thanks, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 19:20, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Keshin Could I add the Keshin some characters have only in the Grand Father route? If I could, I wouldn't add them at the respective Keshin page as they don't have them normally. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:40, February 2, 2013 (UTC) OK! Will add them^^ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:10, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Question From this japanese wiki. I kind of learned to read Hiragana and Katakana so I am somehow able to add them. 08:40, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay..I will try to add the recruitments. But I won't be able to add the recruitments for those players whose requirements are hard to read. Oh...speaking of school, my extended vacation is about to end soon (8 February) T_T 08:54, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay! :D And thnx for the wish I guess X( Have fun playing the games! 09:03, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Archive Wanted to ask you if you could archive my talk page? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:48, February 3, 2013 (UTC) No problem Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:15, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 10:20, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Recruitments To recruit Nobunaga, you need to have beaten The Lagoon and also have the following: *'Photo': Novel (taken at the 1st floor in the hospital) *'Topic': Best Part of the Festival (Hanafubuki Square) *'Item': Interesting Scroll (found at the gates before Nobunaga Castle) *Meet Nobunaga! After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 6000 Kizuna Points. To recruit Ryuubi, you need to have beaten The Lagoon and also have the following: *'Topic': Comedy (Shrine Masks at the Scarecrow slope) *'Photo': Large Map (taken at the first Raimon building in the 3rd floor) *'Item': Incredible Device (randomly dropped from Real Legends) *Meet Ryuubi! After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. To recruit Okita, you need to have beaten The Lagoon and also have the following: *'Topic': Prodigy Swordsman (Mansion Street) *'Photo': Maple Quarters (Taken before the Shinsenguumi HQ) *'Topic': Legendary Swordsmith (found at the gates before Nobunaga Castle) *Meet Okita! (Shinsenguumi HQ) After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 13:35, February 4, 2013 (UTC) No problem ^^ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 16:04, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Hiro I tried the password for hiro but I'm am missing the letter which looks like a D. Can you make me a signature ShawnFroste9 (talk) 19:02, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Signature Thanks but how do I save it I'm on the iPad and I do I get a pic for Fubuki on it 19:36, February 4, 2013 (UTC) RAW in HD Do you know where to watch and download RAW episodes in HD (including all 3 series)? If you do, could you share it to me? ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 09:54, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Eternal Blizzard Could I have a pic of fubuki using eternal blizzard for my User page? ShawnFroste9 Wolf Legend 23:18, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Friend Wow!! You have earned 195 badges!!! Will you be my friend? ^^ Hope you can reply my message! Otonashi haruna ☺ 08:04, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Raimei Question Hey Lord, I never knew you had a 3DS! :P. Anyway, you have Raimei right? Im thinking of getting it, but do you know if I can get Neppuu's hissatsu's in Raimei like after I complete the game or something? Because as much as I want Raimei instead, I really want to see/use Aggressive Beat and Glorious Ray! XD | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 17:14, February 6, 2013 (UTC) xD, Thanks! Yay Im happy I get to use Aggressive Beat atleast (and Ichiyajou). Yep, I will most probably when I get it :D | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 17:34, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Seishun Oden Chrono Stone I just created the page, I want to review it when you have time. Seishun Oden (Chrono Stone) Xmortal (talk) 03:22, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Mixi Max Articles Hi! I got a question: Can't the Ghost Mixi Max and the Mixi Max Gun articles be implemented in the Mixi Max article? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 17:16, February 7, 2013 (UTC) User and Page Could you block http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.112.79.184 and protect the page Miyasaka Ryou? The wikipedia contributor won't stop vandalising the page, and that's not the only page that the wikipedia contributor has vandalised. Thanks, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 04:34, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Hello Lord, can you delete this page : Otonashiharuna/ Genda Koujirou/ Sakuma Jirou <--- Otonashiharuna created it... Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Okay~ ^_^ Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' Help Where is War Painters Loire Vally? ShawnFroste9 Wolf Legend 16:35, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry ShawnFroste9 Wolf Legend 16:38, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Im good thanks! :) I've been trying to find a way to get rid of region lock on my 3DS but no luck so far :( I really wanna play Chrono Stone! Is the game good? I heard you got Raimei, do you think buying a Japanese 3DS would be worth it to get the game? Beta22 Sunshine Storm 18:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay thanks! I might consider buying one :) Beta22 Sunshine Storm 18:40, February 9, 2013 (UTC) JP 3DS Hi Lord, two questions. One: how do you manage to get through the Raimei game without getting stuck? Like, I mean cos' its japanese. Do you know what they're saying so you just go with the story, or do you watch walkthroughs, or do you guess? Im curious because I hate it when I get stuck at games for ages. Two: If you'd like, now that you got a 3DS, we can swap Friend Codes! (Not just me, everyone else like TsurugiFan16, TsurugiKyousuke 10 ect.) It's up to you, jus wanted to ask :). | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 18:47, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Ahh, thats good to know that it's fairly easy to get through! That's true, aslong as I know the anime's plot Im sure I'll get through the game okay (when I get it). I think it does work on JP 3DS's, because I've got a friend on my EU 3DS that plays the Chrono Stone game, which means they must have JP 3DS (I think it's Kariyamasaki12). And to find it, all you got to do is go to the home screen, touch the orange smiley face at the top and go to your Mii, then at the top screen on the bottom right should be your code! To add people (Im not sure if this is 100% right), On the Friend List page thingy, Go left from your Mii onto the smiley face and there should be a orange box thing you can can click on at the top right of the bottom screen (which is registering a friend), once you done that, click on the bottom part and enter the Friend Code! ^_^ | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 19:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hehe its okay xD. I hope you do it soon! Im also busy with school :( | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 19:58, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Scuba mask Do u know where I get the scuba mask for dream the character needed for mark Kruger ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 01:07, February 10, 2013 (UTC)' Keshin Articles I wanted to ask you if I could fuse all Keshin articles together, like the Mixi Max articles? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:41, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm... I'll think something about the Keshin Armed article, anyway should I also integrate the Keshin Drawing article? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:22, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Neppuu Whatch this amazing walkthrough GameEmpireHD is making of Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Neppuu: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCIaXEaDV7k Sasuke1598 (talk) 23:24, February 10, 2013 Chat Lord, Ash is really getting annoying he thinks that my brothers account yesterday was me and he banned me from the chat. It was really my brother. I promise Shadix7890 v2 (talk) 15:41, February 11, 2013 (UTC) About this same matter, look at my talkpage. He just admitted he owns both accounts.. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:19, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Are you okay? Are you okay, Lordranged7? I just see the messages you left on that Inazuma 11 Japan's talk page......It seems like you are really angry....Just leave it, some people are like this! Otonashi haruna ☺ 06:14, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Hey Lord, Otonashiharuna has created a page second time, About me! Can you delete it :3 ? Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 09:29, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and yes, I forgot to tell you, Beta22 has 12 pics (I guess) in her userpage I've asked him/her to remove the pics but he/she doesn't replies. I've asked him 2 times, but he/she doesn't replies, so could you just ask him/her to remove the pics, or do it.... Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 09:38, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Genda Do u know Genda's requeriments? ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend' 18:36, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for bothering you. ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend '''18:38, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Hello sorry to bother u but do u know where to get the purple orb for Aliea Gakuen members. ShawnFroste9' Astro Break'' Lighting Accel '''18:42, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Contributor Hey Lord, can I ask you to block this wikia contributor? 156.3.163.99 I think it's the same guy that vandalized the Miyasaka Ryou page before, because he did the exact same thing. Thanks, ' GoldAsh~' 'Death Zone~' ' Koutei Penguin 1gou~' ' Deep Jungle~' 22:58, February 13, 2013 (UTC) User Hey Lord, you see, that user, Ajla she just adds categories like Games to scout character articles or hissatsu articles. I guess you should explain her about categories and unnecessary categories. (I have explained her a LOT of times in the chat and her talkpage, but she does not replies and continues her unnecessary edits.) 'Fubuki風吹' 'Bouncer' ' ' 13:05, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Ep 41 Hey Lord, do Dash Train, Presto Turn (Aoyama) and Heavy Aqua Lance need new slideshows? If yes, can I make them? (If you haven't made them already, of course :P ) Seeya! ' GoldAsh~' 'Death Zone~' ' Koutei Penguin 1gou~' ' Deep Jungle~' 14:16, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay! By the way, what about Disaster Break?? It's G2 now, and Zanark wears a different uniform. Should I make a new one of that, or is the one in his Zanark Domain uniform better? ' GoldAsh~' 'Death Zone~' ' Koutei Penguin 1gou~' ' Deep Jungle~' 14:22, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay! I'll make one of Heavy Aqua Lance and Disaster Break! And I meant to ask if we should keep the old slideshow of Disaster Break (in the Zanark Domain uniform), or if I should make a new one ;) I know he won't appear in Zanark Domain anymore. Cya! ' GoldAsh~' 'Death Zone~' ' Koutei Penguin 1gou~' ' Deep Jungle~' 14:28, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for adding the links. ShawnFroste9' Astro Break'' Lighting Accel '''14:47, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry again about editing, I'll stop ShawnFroste9 Astro Break' 'Lighting Accel 16:04, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Mangetsu Rush Slideshow Oh My God D': I just saw Gouenji's message on my talk page and Mangetsu Rush's Talk Page. Why is it that every time i try and make a good contribution, something goes wrong. Gouenji is probably working on the slideshow right now. Ummm i don't know what to do, It's up to u if u want to take away the slideshow that i put up so Gouenji can make his ;( '''Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 16:17, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh and Lord, don't crop the slideshow because the quality becomes poorer apparently Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 16:25, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Well i think that's because i made the slideshow small because when i was taking the pictures I made the video smaller so can i upload the same pictures but this time they'll be bigger so they will have good quality even when the slideshow is cropped Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 15:16, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Still not working. When the video is big the quality seems poorer :( Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 15:57, February 15, 2013 (UTC) You should try making the slideshow if you can get better quality. Btw do u still search for the download of the episodes on Google and pick a random site xD or do u go to a specific site for downloading the episodes? Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 17:03, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Oops sorry that happens sometimes ;) Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 17:03, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Mangetsu Rush Aghhhhhh!!!!!! Ahhh man, I was too late! This is why I hate school lol. Anyway thanks for leaving a message on my talk page. Altough..... I would be delighted to do the slideshow on your wikia?! Could I? xD | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 16:18, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay, wait a sec :) | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 16:26, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Here it is.. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 16:35, February 14, 2013 (UTC) | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 16:46, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hmm okay, I'll try it again :)~ I tried cropping it on Photobucket but it came out really small sized.... Im just gonna give up. Im sure there will be another time I can do a slideshow! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 17:27, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Youtube music Hey Lord, I have a question. How do you put music onto a video, without copywriting or whatever (on Youtube)? Like say I wanted to do the Raimei Blue Train OP on a pictured background. I tried doing it but it says "Your video may include music that is owned by a third party". Sorry for bothering you over and over again, I was just asking you because I see you done the Neppuu OP on youtube :) | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 21:29, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Thank's, that helped alot! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 16:59, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Challenge Route You can challenge in in old raimon school, I think you have to beat team The Lagoon ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 20:56, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Just once for story line (the main time) ShawnFroste9 Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 20:59, February 15, 2013 (UTC) No problem if you need any more help with the game just ask ShawnFroste9 Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 21:02, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Do know know what Ishikawa Kanpei person requeriment character's topic is ShawnFroste9 Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 22:19, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Why? ShawnFroste9 Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 22:53, February 15, 2013 (UTC) You have to face Arakumo Gakuen in Kuroki Zenzou left route. ShawnFroste9 Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 23:02, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Did u get the item? ShawnFroste9 Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 10:15, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok ShawnFroste9 Astro Break'' Lighting Accel'' 10:21, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Which is cuter? Hi!I just need your opinion on this...What dou you think is cuter ''BlackReshiram16' 03:03, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok thnx for the opinion~^^ BlackReshiram16 06:44pm, February 16, 2013 (UTC) How? Hi!I have a question how do you do this?: BlackReshiram16 11:13pm, February 16, 2013 (UTC) I've answered your question @Reshi Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 15:37, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Ohh it's okay ''' Fubuki風吹' already told me how.Thnx anyway for your concern~!^^ ''BlackReshiram16' 11:55pm, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Youtube Request Thank's for uploading them Lord!! :D They both look so cool! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 15:56, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Recruitment In order to recruit Urano, you'll need to have completed Chapter 9 and need the following: *'Item': Stamina Globe (Randomly dropped by Protocol Omega 3.0 at Fake Charles Route) *'Photo': Views of the Ancient (Taken at the Southern Great Plains at the left Cliff in the Cretaceous Era) After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 1300 Kizuna Points. You can get the Yet Unseen Snow topic at the Tongattoru Republic Stadium (トンガットル共和国; スタジアム) You can get the Foreign Language Topic around the Second Raimon Building (Present). The others requirements are stated on his page. If you have more questions, feel free to ask^^ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 15:42, February 17, 2013 (UTC) No problem^^ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:24, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Tobu & Rei Rukh Hey Lord, I just wanted to ask something about "Tobu" and "Rei Rukh" again. Tobu is written "Tõbu/Toobu", in Japanese, which basically makes it "Torb". And with the proof we got from a poster or something, it should definitely be Torb. It's the same as "Zanaaku", which makes it "Zanark". And about Rei Rukh...can't we make it a better last name? The "kh" isn't really common used, is it? Thanks for your time, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 17:29, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Well haven't really thought about another name yet xDD It says "Ruku" in romaji. That could make: Luke, Ruke, Luk, Ruk, Rukh, Lukh, Ruuk, maybe even Ryuuk? Idk xD And about Tobu, okay...even if it's definitely wrong.. Thanks! GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:23, February 17, 2013 (UTC) B.R (block request) http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.105.115.126 [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 09:28, February 18, 2013 (UTC) No problems ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 15:46, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Ban I think this contributor http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.105.115.126 Needs a ban. He has been using abusive language in Hakuryuu12345's Blog ダークブリザード9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard Icicle Road 09:29, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Clark Wonderbot Could you delete the page, Clark Wonderbat? Some user incorrectly created it and tried to delete the correct one, but I fixed it. Thanks, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 16:31, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Slideshows Hey , I have been making some HQ slideshows of the hissatsu in the CS game lately. But Torch92 thinks that they are kind of useless and unnecessary. So, I need your second opinnion/order for them. Should I stop making them or should I continue? Fubuki風吹 Bouncer ' ' 13:03, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Mixi-Max If u want help with the mixi-maxes I can help if u want ShawnFroste9Astro Break Lighting Accel 13:04, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok if I can translate some scout characters can I make a page of them and put up there requeriments and Hissatsu. ShawnFroste9Astro Break Lighting Accel 15:57, February 20, 2013 (UTC) A question So I have collected some pictures of some scouts. But I don't know which way is better to add them. So I want to know about your opinion. Should I add them with the name like the left pic, or should I add them without the name like the right pic? Also, may I ask you to leave a message on my talk page when you upload my mixi max requests? :D 15:04, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay Thanks! And sure, take all the time you need! :D 16:15, February 20, 2013 (UTC)